gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Daisy
|creator = Gunpei Yokoi |gender = Female |status = Alive |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland |occupations = Ruler of Sarasaland |race = Human |family = Unnamed father |friends = Birdo Mario Luigi (friend/love interest) Princess Peach Yoshi |enemies = Bowser Bowser Jr. Wario Waluigi |enactor = Kate Flemming (2000) Jen Taylor (2001-2003) Deanna Mustard (2003-present) |jpactor = Hiromi Tsuru (2000-2003) Yumi Shimura (2004-2016) Yoko Hikasa (2016-present) }} , casually '''Daisy' is the ruler of Sarasaland. She has a fondness for flowers w shown in her video games appearance. She is portrayed as being best friends with Princess Peach as well as being Luigi's love interest. Despite her being the ruler of Sarasaland, Daisy resides in the Mushroom Kingdom."Peach missed female companionship until this girl with the orange hair moved into the Mushroom Kingdom." –''Mario Party 6'' website Appearances ''Super Mario Land'' '' artwork.]] Princess Daisy's first appearance was in Super Mario Land. During this time, her kingdom, Sarasaland, another kingdom in the Mushroom World, was invaded by the mysterious space alien Tatanga. Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, was kidnapped by the space invader because he wanted to rule Sarasaland by marrying her. Mario started his adventure to rescue Princess Daisy by traveling into the four kingdoms of Sarasaland. In each of them, after Mario defeats a boss, an enemy was waiting disguised as Princess Daisy. Mario finally defeated Tatanga and saved the real Daisy. They then drive off in a rocket and the credits roll. ''Super Mario Run'' .]] Princess Daisy appeared in ''Super Mario Run on the Ver. 3.0.4 updateLite Agent. Mario Run: Software updates (latest: Ver 3.0.12) - Perfectly Nintendo Perfectly Nintendo. January 28, 2019. Retrieved February 20, 2019./. Daisy was lost in Remix 10 and she can be unlocked at Area 30. When Mario meets Daisy, Daisy enthusiastically says "Thank you!" while both of them reach their fist to the air. Her Mario Kart 7 artwork was used in the game. Daisy can perform a Double Jump when playing as her. Other appearances ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis ''.]] After 9 years without an appearance, Princess Daisy made her great reintroduction to the [[Mario Sports Series|''Mario Tennis series]] in the N64 game Mario Tennis. She reappeared because there was not enough human characters. The princess was a technical character and looked similar to Peach, but with brown hair, an orange dress, a slight tan and no crown. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Her next appearance in the Mario Tennis series was in the game Mario Power Tennis. This is also her second appearance in a Mario Tennis game. In this game, Daisy is again a technical character, like Peach. She has two special shots: her offensive power shot is Wonder Flower and her defensive power shot is the Flowerbed Return. ''Mario Tennis Open'' Daisy is a playable default character in Mario Tennis Open. She is a Technique character again, along with Peach and Luma. Her partner in Doubles Tournaments is Peach. Unlike Mario Power Tennis, Daisy wears a skirt instead of shorts. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Daisy's next appearance in the Mario Tennis series is Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Unlike other Mario Tennis games, Daisy is now an All-Around type. Daisy also reverts to wearing shorts like in Mario Power Tennis. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 3 .]] Daisy's second playable appearance was in [[Mario Party 3|''Mario Party 3]]. The princess is not playable in the Story Mode, but she is playable in Party Mode and Battle Mode. In Story Mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into almost giving it to her. However, she was defeated by the player and ran off crying. She mentioned her father who remained unnamed and unseen. Mario Party 4 .]] In this game, Daisy's design has changed into her current design. She has short hair and wears a yellow dress with orange attires with two layers. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered a mysterious Party Cube. Mario Party 5 .]] One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards invited Daisy and other people to a party. They decided to give them a chance to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. Daisy and the others fought Bowser and defeated him. While the two people were floating, Bowser sulked for his loss and realized his dream came true. Bowser told Daisy his dream that he wished for a strong opponent; despite his loss in the battle, he won his dream and Bowser farewelled Daisy. Mario Party 6 .]] Daisy is a playable default character in Mario Party 6. During the pltBrighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the others tried to get them to make up, but Brighton and Twilight continued. Then they all had an idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Star and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Mario Party 7 .]] During the event of [[Mario Party 7|''Mario Party 7]], Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise, but Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other people attending fought against Bowser. ''Mario Party DS ''.]] Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Party DS as a playable character. In the story, Daisy, Mario and his friends received a letter from Bowser who apologized for his behavior and invited them to his place. When they arrived, they realized it was fake as they were locked in a cage by Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Bowser used the Minimizer to shrink them to chess piece sizes and were thrown out from a distance by Kamek. Daisy helped Wiggler defeat the Piranha Plant who had infested his garden. Then Daisy helped Toadette who complained about Hammer Bro abusing her instruments. Daisy helped Diddy Kong who was concerned about Donkey Kong who was transformed into a statue by Dry Bones thus Daisy defeated it. Daisy noticed a Koopa worrying about Kamek who trapped his grandfather in the book. Daisy along with the group encounter Bowser in his pinball machine. Daisy prepared to fight against Bowser thus she grew back to her normal size to defeat Bowser. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were tied up even the Sky Crystals combined into a crystal DS, allowing them to play Triangle Twisters. Thus they included Bowser and Bowser Jr. to play the game too. Mario Party 8 Daisy reappears in Mario Party 8 as a default character. Mario, Daisy, MC Ballyhoo and the rest of the crew attend the Star Carnival. MC Ballyhoo hosted an event in the Star Battle Arena. After Daisy won the event, Ballyhoo was about to give the Star Rod until Bowser snatched it. Daisy competed the final board in Bowser's Warped Orbit. After Daisy triumphed Bowser's minion, Bowser returned the Star Rod, but changed his mind to star the final showdown. As Daisy used the magical powers from the Star Rod, she defeated him and returned to the carnival. MC Ballyhoo declared Daisy as the superstar. ''Mario Party 9 .]] Daisy appears in ''Mario Party 9 as a playable default character. Some of her voice files are reused from Mario Super Sluggers. During Solo Mode, Daisy and the others were stargazing. They notice a purple vortex trapping the Mini Stars. Mario along with Daisy and other friends agree to retrieve the stolen stars from Bowser and Bowser Jr. while Shy Guy and Kamek follows the group. At the end of Solo Mode, Daisy and her ally retrieved the Mini Stars that had been released from the machines. Mario and his friends were seen watching the stars again. ''Mario Party: Island Tour Daisy reappeared in ''Island Tour as a playable default character. Notably, her Mario Kart 7 artwork was reused along with her voice clips from Mario Party 9. At the prologue, everyone was roaming around Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy was seen walking and talking with Luigi. Mario received at letter about they were invited to the party. They were trapped in the bubble carrying them to the sky before partying. At the introduction of the game, Daisy's reused Mario Kart 7 artwork is shown in the bubble. ''Mario Party 10 Daisy returns as a playable default character in ''Mario Party 10. Daisy's Mario Kart 7 has been reused to introduce her. Daisy has new voice clips that has been used in the next Mario Party games. Daisy is one of the characters not to be playable on amiibo Party. ''Mario Party: Star Rush Daisy is a default playable character in ''Star Rush. Daisy's description may imply that it also mentions her Dice Block,The more allies Daisy has, the better her Dice Block is, so get out there and make some friends! –''Mario Party: Star Rush'' website description the Friendly Dice Block with balanced numbers of 3 and 4. Daisy can bloom flowers receiving coins; this goes the same with Peach and Toadette. ''Mario Party: The Top 100 Daisy is one of the eight playable characters in ''The Top 100. Daisy's stock icons have been reused from Star Rush. Her description mentions that she is up for a "friendly competition".Nintendo. Mario Party™: The Top 100 game for Nintendo 3DS™ family of systems - Characters (2017). Retrieved 18 March, 2019. On the credit roll, Daisy appears on the Mario Party 3 section along with Waluigi; it interprets their Mario Party debut. ''Super Mario Party Daisy returns as a playable character in ''Super Mario Party. In the beginning of the story, Mario, Daisy among their friends were arguing that were determining who will become the "Super Star". They agreed that Toad and Toadette to be the judges. However, Bowser and his minions arrived who said that himself or one of his minions can become a "Super Star". Bowser summoned Kamek and decided him to be the host that made the judgement "fair" and "impartial". After Kamek created a venue, the whole group cheered before the introduction of the game appears. Daisy's Dice Block consists the same numbers of 3 and 4 that she had in Star Rush. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Daisy debuts in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. She is seen on a kart with Peach in the boxart. Daisy is a middle weight character and is the default partner of Peach. Her special item is the Heart, a defensive item that give her the item that comes in contact. Her kart is the Bloom Coach and is unlocked by finishing the 50cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart DS'' Princess Daisy returns as a unlockable playable character in Mario Kart DS. The player can unlock Daisy by placing first in the 50cc Lightning Cup. Her karts are the Standard DS, Power Flower and Light Dancer. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Daisy can be unlocked by completing the 150cc Special Cup in first place or by playing 2,850 races in Mario Kart Wii. Her baby counterpart can also be unlocked. Her courses are Coconut Mall and Daisy Circuit. ''Mario Kart 7'' Daisy returns as a lightweight character in Mario Kart 7. She is once again an unlockable character in Mario Kart 7. Daisy can be unlocked by winning the 150cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Deluxe'' Daisy returns in Mario Kart 8 and Deluxe as a medium-weight character. This is the first time Daisy is a starting character. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Daisy's second time on the green is in ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'', but instead of being a caddie, she plays the game herself. In the game, she is a power character. This is the first game that Daisy is voiced by Deanna Mustard, her current voice actress and is the first game where Daisy wears her sport outfit. ''Mario Golf: World Tour Daisy is also playable in ''Mario Golf: World Tour. She wears a skirt (known as her Tennis Wear) in this game instead of shorts, similar to Peach. ''Mario Baseball'' series Daisy makes her debut in Mario Superstar Baseball. Mario Super Sluggers Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the Flower Ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Daisy has good chemistry with Peach and Mario. She is available from the start in Exhibition Mode, but must be unlocked in Challenge Mode. This is the first game to show Peach and Daisy share dialogue with each other, where Peach shows concern for Daisy after Bowser Jr. turned her into a statue. ''Mario Strikers'' series Super Mario Strikers: ''The princess also appears in the sport spin-off [[Super Mario Strikers|''Super Mario Strikers]]. In the game, Daisy is an offensive character and she wore orange soccer jersey and her number is 09. Her Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. ''Mario Strikers Charged Daisy appeares as a captain in ''Mario Strikers Charged. She is a defensive player and can teleport short distances. Her special move is Crystal Smash that can rise rocks from the ground. In the intro Daisy was running after the ball, only to get hit by Donkey Kong's Thunder Wham move. Mario Sports Mix Daisy also appears in Mario Sports Mix. Her special move traps the opposing team in a small, circular flower garden, making the target easier to hit. She is a technical-based character. ''Mario Sports Superstars Daisy is confirmed to be a playable character in this game, with her in the Horse-Racing and Tennis thumbnails. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Princess Daisy makes another appearance and the first time being a playable character but referred as an Echo Fighter of Princess Peach. In Classic Mode, her opponents are all princesses. In Palutena's Guidance conversation, Daisy has been compared with Peach that she does not get kidnapped as often as Peach. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy's first unlockable appearance on the Nintendo DS was in the only-Japanese mahjong game, Yakuman DS. In the game, Daisy is at rank 10, she has 3/5 stars and had good luck and attack but low defense. Profile Physical description Daisy has blue eyes, fair skin, and orange hair. Daisy is sometimes depicted with darker, titian hair, and tan skin. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young, and her neotenic features match this description. She has round cheeks, a button nose, thin, nude-colored lips, and large, round eyes with thick, black lashes on the sides. Her hair is long with a flipped style and parted bangs. She has an average weight and height compared to other Mario characters, being only slightly shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being in the middle of weight classes in the Mario Kart series. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. Daisy usually wears a yellow, floor-length gown that is strikingly similar to Peach's dress with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewellery is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. Personality Despite her sweetness and beauty, Princess Daisy is often seen as a tomboy and has a feisty attitude.Nintendo. Mario Party 10 (2015). Retrieved 17 March, 2019. Compared to Peach, she does not get captured by Bowser, though has been captured by Tatanga, that may appear that she can fight back for herself. As seen in most games, it's shown that she's also quite sassy, boisterous, and spunky. Her emblem is the Daisy flower and she is supposedly the love interest of Luigi, which has been hinted at many times in games. However, they were not officially confirmed and Daisy may not even return the feelings towards back to him. Etymology Daisy is named after a European grassland flower relating to Daisy's flower-fused moves and her symbol. It has a yellow disc that matches her dress and white petals. Daisy came from dæges ēage, an Old English word translating to "day's eye". The Daisy is a composite flower (meaning two sets of flowers) relating to Daisy's design which she has two layers of her dress. Trivia *Daisy is the first major Mario character not created by Shigeru Miyamoto. *It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tag team name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. This is also shown by the fact that she almost only appears in sports games, with few appearances outside of them. *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is actually Daisy or not. *Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde, dinosaur/human hybrid and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. *She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that, Daisy was his captive but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner, she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her so she thought she could persuade him. *Daisy is the only Mario Kart: Double Dash!! newcomer not to be cut in any future Mario Kart game. Only she and Waluigi appeared in Mario Kart DS, while Waluigi was absent in Mario Kart 7, (though he was supposed to be in the game as a playable character). *Along with Waluigi, Daisy appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Mario Party Advance. *Daisy was revived because some game developers have made an evil version of Peach named WaluPeachie, but Miyamoto rejected this idea. *Princess Daisy has had 3 designs. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of Peach's alternate costumes is based on Daisy's outfit and it even changes her appearance to closely resemble Daisy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it only became a recoloring of her appearance. **Peach no longer has the Daisy alternate costume after Daisy appears as a fighter in Ultimate. Gallery References Navigation }}fr:Princesse Daisy de:Prinzessin Daisy pl:Daisy fi:Princess Daisy es:Princesa Daisy it:Principessa Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy pt-br:Princesa Daisy Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party Characters